Electronic displays are widely used in all aspects of life. Although in the past the use of electronic displays has been primarily limited to computing applications such as desktop computers and notebook computers, as processing power has become more readily available, such capability has been integrated into a wide variety of applications. For example, it is now common to see electronic displays in a wide variety of applications such as teller machines, gaming machines, automotive navigation systems, restaurant management systems, grocery store checkout lines, gas pumps, information kiosks, and hand-held data organizers to name a few. For user interactions with such displays and devices, it is often found useful and convenient to provide a touch sensitive input device.